


College

by Iloveacting12



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: College, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveacting12/pseuds/Iloveacting12
Summary: Philip and Lukas are both accepted to NYU, and they find a way to get comfortable in the new dorm room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Philip selling his body for money is based on the cannon backstory that Tyler Young (actor portraying Philip) came up with.

This story is outlines Philip and Lukas’ experience in their dorm room in college.

 

Philip could not believe this was happening, he thought as he placed his last box on his new bed. When Helen had convinced him to look at colleges, he had never expected to be given a scholarship to NYU’s photography program. 

Gabe had simply laughed when Philip got the acceptance letter, saying he had had no doubts. NYU had required him to take photos of a hardship in his life. He had debated for two weeks on whether to photograph his experience with his mother, or the experience with Lukas. 

Philip had decided on his mom. It had been her death anniversary, and he had hoped it would give him closure. Philip had taken photos of his empty apartment, one of the yellow couch, multiple of drug paraphernalia on different household appliances, such as the kitchen counter and the dining table. One had been of stacks of money on his bedroom dresser, but the last had been the most difficult. He had been able to see his mother’s body after she had died, and he had the urge to take of photo of her, this was the last photo in the album he made for NYU. 

Philip had been allowed to write an essay explaining the portfolio. He wrote about his mother’s addiction; his long nights on the yellow couch; him having to sell his body for money, leading him to be caught and sent into the foster care system, and his mother dying. With his acceptance letter, NYU told him that it was the most moving application they had ever received. 

Philip flinched as arms wrapped around his torso from behind. He looked behind him, and a cheesy grin spread across his face. Lukas’ head dipped into the crook of his neck. “I am psyched my sponsor wanted me to get a college education. Now we do not have to sneak around to sleep in each other’s beds. This year is going to be so savage.”

Philip chuckled at his use of the word, but he had to agree. When Philip told Lukas he was going back to the city, he went into a panic. Both of them still had nightmares, and they could not sleep alone, and Lukas was worried of going crazy without Philip. Lukas had gone to his sponsor and explained that an athlete with a college education would be a great role model for kids. Trevy Tools had agreed completely, and he got into NYU for Sports Medicine. 

They had been overjoyed when they could both go to college together. Bo had gotten over his homophobia, but he still did not condone them sleeping in the same bed. At college, they did not have to worry about that. 

Philip turned and kissed Lukas on the lips. Lukas smiled into the kiss, and began pulling Philip’s shirt off. Philip groaned and yanked Lukas’ shirt off as well. His lips went straight to the bullet scar on his chest, and began sucking. Lukas moaned and ran his fingers through Philip’s hair. He moved them to the bed, and got on top of Philip.

Even though Philip had topped the first time, Lukas had quickly made it known that he would be on top from then on. Philip did not mind, as he was more comfortable with the other man being bossy, as when he sold his mouth to men, they demanded everything from him, and he did not need to make the choices. He was happy that Lukas did not have a problem commanding Philip in bed.

Lukas yanked Philip under him and began undoing his pants. Philip arched his crotch into Lukas’ fingers. Lukas groaned as he pulled his pants and underwear down, and off Philip. Lukas’ pants were next, and they began rubbing their bodies together. Lukas reached down and grabbed Philip’s dick. Philip whined, and grabbed his sides. As Lukas pumped, Philip reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. 

Lukas stopped his ministrations to pour lube over his fingers, and he wasted no time in sticking them inside Philip. Philip groaned and kissed him. Their kisses turned sloppy as Philip came closer to his end. Before he could reach it, Lukas swapped his fingers for his dick. Philip moaned as Lukas began pounding into him, and in no times they were both coming.

Lukas slid out of Philip, but stayed above him with a smile. “That was a nice way of christening the dorm room.”


End file.
